As fabric materials of clothes, tents, bags, and the like, fabrics of polyester fibers or nylon fibers are widely used. In order to further improve waterproof properties, moisture permeation resistance, heat resistance, solvent resistance, and the like of these fabrics, solutions of an acrylic resin and a urethane resin are applied onto the fabric to form a layer of these resins on the fabric.
As a resin solution of a urethane resin for obtaining a fabric having excellent waterproof properties, for example, a solution of a polyurethane resin obtained by copolymerization of organopolysiloxane in which one terminal includes an isocyanate group and a non-reactive functional group and the other terminal includes two primary hydroxyl groups, organic diisocyanate, and polyol in which both terminals include hydroxyl groups is disclosed, and specifically, a solution of a polyurethane resin obtained by copolymerization of organopolysiloxane having an average molecular weight of 5,000, 1,4-butanediol adipate having an average molecular weight of 2,000, and 1,6-hexanediol is disclosed. However, a layer of the polyurethane resin has poor flexibility and a resin-clad fabric including this resin layer is difficult to be handled.